Pain is a serious health problem affecting a large proportion of the general population. The burden of painful conditions on the individuals and the society follow a rising trajectory because of the paucity of effective and reasonably safe pharmaceuticals that are needed globally. Aging population and diabetes epidemic are two key factors that drive the number of people that will need efficacious analgesics. More than 75% of the analgesic market in volume is dominated by cyclooxygenase inhibitors. However lack of efficacy in neuropathic pain and side effects limit their use. Other approved therapeutics also suffers from lack of efficacy and diverse and serious side effects. This underlines the need to discover novel therapeutic agents to alleviate pain. In order to meet this need, Eicosis' overall objective is the development of a novel promising class of orally active analgesic drug that targets the soluble epoxide hydrolase (sEH), a new therapeutic target for pain. The inhibitors of sEH are not only more efficacious than COX inhibitors on inflammatory pain, but also they block intractable neuropathic pain more efficaciously than commercial standards gabapentin and pregabalin without the motor side effects. In this proposal, Eicosis will identify and select an IN candidate and a back-up compound for the treatment of painful conditions.